


Home, Day 1 MiyaTwinsWeek 2020

by MorbidArcana



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #miyatwinsweek, Gen, It's depressing, Just read and see, Osamu is sad, Yes you can hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidArcana/pseuds/MorbidArcana
Summary: Day 1. Memories. (Home) ✔"In which Osamu wishes for nothing more than everything to return back to the way it was"(Just a Miya Twins one shot for the gist of it. This is not like any of my other fanfics so don't expect something else. This is wholesome brother content-)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Home, Day 1 MiyaTwinsWeek 2020

˗ ˋˏ ♔ ˎˊ˗

❝ _Home_ ❞ 

༻ ༒ ༺

WARNING! ANGST 

**OSAMU COULD STILL SMELL THE SICKENINGLY FAMILIAR SCENT OF HEAVY COLOGNE AS HE ENTERED HIS BEDROOM.**

|

|

|

Usually, he would ignore the scent, he would ignore the empty bed and he'd ignore the way Atsumu's papers were sprawled out across the table without care, he tried his hardest to wipe out any peice of information or memory that was still encased and drilled into his brain. He'd try to shut them out, to forget about them, to forget about him.

But he couldn't.

Osamu leisurely strolled towards the bunk bed at the corner of the room. He eyed the top bunk anxiously and averted his eyes as soon as he made contact with the clean and untouched sheets. He couldn't bring himself to stare another second and he couldn't trust that his tears wouldn't cascade down his cheeks.

 _"Ya know, crying wont solve anythin, the more yer cry the more exhausted you become. When yer exhausted then ya wont be able to concentrate on a way of solvin the situation. Jus' think, where did you last see him?"_ Atsumu's words rang through his skull and through his ears. A vividly familiar memory popped into his head, the memory of him panicking because he couldn't find his stuffed fox that miraculously dissapeared during one of their after school rendezvous. Atsumu had tried calming Osamu down but the other didn't seem to stop.

Eventually, he did though. They ended up finding Osamu's fox at the convenience store they just departed from. Apparently, Osamu had remembered that he dropped it as he was reaching for the candy. But of course, this was way back. Back when he was just at the peek of 8 years old.

Osamu clenched his fist.

Exhaling shakily, the silver twin lowered himself onto the lower bunk, his brown eyes widened and fixated on nothing particular, his mouth felt dry and his throat felt hollow. His shoulders were tense and he sat like a robot.

_"'Samu! can I go to Kita's place? Please? I'll do anythin! Jus' don't tell mom, the woman doesn't like me goin' out late and if she knows she's gonna give me a hanger to the ass." Atsumu's identical set of brown eyes stared into his, pleading and excited, he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, both hands pressed together and begging his brother to cover for him._

_Osamu glared at his brother._

_"I aint gonna let cha go out late at night, ya know how dangerous that is?! People get kidnapped and shite." Osamu reasoned, putting a hand on his hip and scowling at his brother. Usually, one would back down to Osamu's glare but Atsumu wasn't like the rest of them, he didn't budge._

_"Come on! I promise i'll help owe ya a favor, i'll do anythin." Atsumu's eyes sparkled and Osamu felt rage starting the bubble in the pit of his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this, Atsumu and Osamu were never allowed out late at night due to the danger's of the red light district that they live in, more or so less, women and men were kidnapped on a daily basis._

_However, Kita lived outside of the red light district, meaning that wherever Kita and Atsumu were going to hang out it was going to be safe at the least. Osamu couldn't go out with Atsumu since their parents would get suspicious from the lack of noise or footsteps in the house, after all, it was just noon and their parents were resting in the living room._

_Osamu got reminded once again that he was the more cowardly brother._

_The blonde stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before his brother finally gave up with a sigh._

_"Okay, fine, but ya owe me yer puddin and ya also need to do my homework for the whole year."_

_"Oi! I said only one favor!"_

_Osamu raised an eyebrow and eyed the doorknob._

_Atsumu groaned._

_"Fine."_

Osamu fell backwards onto his bed, his hair sprawled out and his vision ontop obscured by the wooden planks above him. He felt the tears start to prickle his eyes, he felt that uneven breathing starting to surface and suddenly the room around him felt just a teensy bit smaller.

Atsumu and Osamu: two boys that were born at the same time from the same mother, both of them serving a role in the other's life. Both of them were inseparable, If the world turned against one twin, the other would not hesitate to go along side him. From the day that they were born both of them would follow eachother's footsteps. If Atsumu wanted to play volleyball than Osamu would too, if Osamu wanted to go to the mall than so would Atsumu, if Osamu liked onigiri than Atsumu would too.

They were, a wonderfully fortuitous pair, a pair that no one could break apart. Osamu had admired Atsumu as a hero and Atsumu had admired Osamu as one too. Osamu was jealous of Atsumu's extrovertedness and Atsumu was jealous of Osamu's solidity.

They were both different yet they would always connect somehow, kind of like wires; they were all different lengths, sizes and colors but they all connected to the same electricity source, they all flowed to the same power plant and they all came from the sun. Atsumu had a different personality, much larger and livelier than Osamu's but nothing could break them apart because their blood unified them and entangled them in a chaotic mess that all families shared; Love.

If one was down and melancholy the other would cheer him up, if one was isolated the other would break the wall they put up and comfort them, no matter the cost, no matter the consequence and no matter the outcome.

So why was Osamu feeling lonely?

Why wasn't he in the arms of his loving brother, why wasn't his best friend there so that he could cry on his shoulder, why wasn't the one he lived with and tolerated for as long as he could remember _not here?_

Because he wasn't _here_.

To put it simply, Atsumu never came back from the trip with Kita.

Nor did the two toned male.

Kita Shinsuke and Atsumu Miya were missing.

Gone without a trace, like wind whisking away a small, abandoned leaf.

And Osamu couldn't do a thing about it.

It pained him, it stung him and it yanked his body back and forth through hell, it pierced his soul with millions of freshly sharpened knives. He was drowning every time he felt insecure, he was panicking when he reached beside him and all he grabbed was thin air.

His vision turned blurry as a fish eye lens when he couldn't find Atsumu, he was always like that. Atsumu was his only source of comfort, ever since they were younger Atsumu would be the one protecting him, he would always take the blows, the punches and the hits that were aimed at Osamu.

Without Atsumu by his side, Osamu felt incomplete, like his heart was cut in two and left out to bleed while Osamu watched. He felt like a ghost; completely, utterly useless.

Osamu looked at the framed picture which was faced down, hiding the photograph that was supposed to be displayed, it's stand in midair instead of supporting the it. The object looked out of place, different and uneasy. 

Osamu had the sudden urge to lift it up.

Before he could think ahead, the sound of his phone ringing broke his hypnotized trance and his focus quickly shifted from the frame to the electronic device in his pocket. Reluctantly, Osamu reached into his thick fabricated pocket and took out the phone.

_Rintaro._

Osamu bit his lip but not enough to injure it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his friends, he didn't want to come across rude to anyone he wasn't in the mood for talking and he knew that when he was angry or sad he wouldn't hesitate to snap at the littlest of things.

Osamu glowered at the screen.

With a dispiriting breath Osamu clicked the decline button and threw his phone onto the bed, behind him. The device flew carelessly and almost slid off but stopped at the corner of the mattress. The silver haired boy sat there for a few seconds before deciding that he wasn't going to stay in this ambiguous room any longer so he quickly sat up and walked out of his bedroom and towards the front door.

Once Osamu was exposed to the cold winter night he couldn't help but feel his insides shrivel up and dissipate. This was the exact weather as the day Atsumu dissapeared. What made it worse was that _today_ was the day that Atsumu and Kita dissapeared. 

September 29th.

On a Tuesday.

At 12PM

Osamu shook his head, not wanting to re-live the horrible and traumatizing events of the previous year. Back then, when he heard the news for the first time that his brother was missing he laughed it off as a joke, telling Suna -who got a call from Osamu's mother- that he was crazy and his trick to making him think otherwise was ridiculous. However once he saw the drained, lifeless, pale faces of his parents and the police officers at his front door his whole body collapsed, eyes wide and body shaking.

When he got back to his room he cried until the sun rised and he rarely ever cried. He knew it was his fault, he knew he was the one to blame, even if Aran kept telling him that it wasn't his fault.

 _He_ was the one who let Atsumu out.

 _He_ was the one who didn't escort Atsumu away.

 _He_ was the one who was being careless.

Osamu stopped walking, he couldn't contain the tears anymore and they rapidly spilled from his eyes, rolling down his slightly fattened cheeks and staining his clothed jacket. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable and alone.

Osamu averted his eyes from his polished shoes towards the moon that shun in the distance; sparkling and creating a sort of aesthetic pleasure that filled his veins with euphoria but didn't affect his devastated mind.

All he could think about were the memories that were engraved into him.

_"Come on! I promise i'll help owe ya a favor, i'll do anythin."_

Osamu chuckled darkly and shook his head.

**"Yeah, do me a favor and come back home."**

┄┄┄✦┄┄┄┄ 


End file.
